Coming and Going
by excusemesirx
Summary: "Don't come and go. Like all the others." Harry/OC


**A/N This is the second in my series of one-shots for Rhr4eva's 99 love/pain quotes. I took 11 quotes, therefore I will make 11 different one-shots. **

_**Quote: **__18: Don't come and go. Like all the others._

_**Pairing: **__Harry/OC_

The owls carried the Daily Prophets in again. It was common as of lately to see the front page news being something about Death Eaters. Today was no exception.

**DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN**

I glanced at the paper in Hermione's hands once, and then went back to eating before I looked back again in disbelief. She went to turn the page and I took it out of her hands, scanning the article.

_Marie McLean… George McLean… Samantha McLean… John McLean… Found dead in their home… Dark mark… One daughter left… Hogwarts…_

I dropped the paper on the table out of disbelief. I got up, and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. I could feel a lot of peoples eyes on me, specifically Dumbledore and McGonagall's. I walked quickly through the corridors without a specific destination. I ended up… I really have no idea where I ended up. I leaned against the wall, sinking down so I was sitting down with my knees pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around them, and rested my head on them. I stayed in this position for a while, for some reason I wasn't able to cry. At all. Not even a tear.

"_Brriiinnnngggg" _well, there goes the bell. I'm already late, I guess. Whatever, I really don't care. How can anyone expect me to go to class when I just found out… Just found out that… I can't even _think _it. I can't believe it's true. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to control my breathing.

"Alexia…?" a couple of minutes later I opened my eyes with great difficulty, yet I couldn't raise them from the ground.

"Alexia… I saw… In the Daily Prophet… I'm sorry." I slowly shook my head, signifying that it's _not _okay, I'm not okay. The owner of the voice didn't say anything more, just sunk down in between me and the corner of the wall, and wrapped their arms around my body. I leaned against them, resting my head against their chest. My eyes were still squeezed shut; I didn't want to know who had skipped class to be with me.

Silence was all that there was. Neither of us talked; Because neither of us had anything to say. The owner of the voice- who, I had decided, was a male- was just continuously stroking my hair. The motion made me think back, on when I was a little girl. My mother used to do the exact same thing… My mother…

This time, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They started streaming down my face at high speeds, and it was not long after that that I started sobbing, my entire body shaking uncontrollably. The person continued stroking my hair, one arm wrapped around my quivering body. I can't believe it… Why them?

"Why them? Why?" I continuously asked these two questions, even though the person probably couldn't understand me because of how much my jaw was quivering. The person didn't say anything, or stop stroking my hair. I didn't realize hour much tears a person had in them, until I finally ran out a couple of hours later. I just sat there for quite some time, not saying anything, doing anything, or moving. Just taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I finally pulled away a while later, looking at the wet spot I made on the person's robes, then finally at the person.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to Harry as best as I could, my voice cracking several times because my throat is so dry. He cleared his throat before he attempted to speak.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the reason that he's alive. I'm the reason that they've done this. I'm the reason that-" he continued to ramble before I raised my hand and put it over his mouth to silence him. I simply shook my head.

"How did you find me?" my voice was a barely audible whisper. Harry didn't answer, just got up and helped me off my feet. We began walking through the corridors. I don't know how he knew where he was going, but he kept going through random tapestry's and a ton of stairs. I guess I ran farther than I thought. We eventually came to our destination without saying anything.

"Can she get a cup of water?" Harry asked the house elves. They nodded and we sat down in the couch that they had set up. Within seconds, I was handed a goblet filled with water, which I chugged eagerly.

"Better?" he asked me and I nodded. We didn't say anything else, just sat there as I kept drinking the water. I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you, for staying with me and helping me," he just nodded, staring at the floor. I sighed softly, leaning back into the couch and closing my eyes.

_**Five months later:**_

"Harry, be safe, _please. _For me?" Harry had taken me aside to talk to me about where he was going to go. He was going to go with Dumbledore to some… I don't exactly remember what he said.

"I can't promise you anything, Alexia," he told me honestly, taking my hands in his. I bowed my head, staring at my feet.

"I don't want you to come and go, like everyone else in my life has done. You're the only person that I have left…" I felt tears prick my eyes and I squeezed them shut to stop them from escaping. One managed to escape, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I wont be like everyone else," Harry said softly as he tilted my head up. He kissed me swiftly before disappearing under his invisibility cloak. Merlin, I hope he was going to be alright…

_**Two months later:**_

"Alexia, we need to break up."

That is the sentence that practically tore my heart apart.

"I don't… _Want _you anymore. I don't love you anymore."

And that was the lie that I believed. The one that brought the tears down my face.

"You're just like everyone else…" I whispered softly. He looked at me confused for a second. "Get out."

"What?" he looked shocked that I was making him leave the bedroom.

"You heard me…" I muttered, walking over to the windowsill. I sat down, pressing my forehead against the glass that was heated by the evening sun. Tears began streaming down my face. He came and went…

_**Three years later:**_

"Alexia! If you want to get married, you will get your arse out of bed!" I woke up to my delightful best friend pounding on the door and yelling these words. I groaned and sat up, looking next to me, which was an empty spot. The night before, it had held my fiancée/soon-to-be-Husband-in-a-couple-of-hours. I guess Ginny took the liberty of kicking him out of the house for the day, so I could be left in peace to get ready. Wonder how well that went over. I smiled at the thought of Ginny and my fiancée arguing.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled, getting up out of bed and opening the door. Ginny stood there with a small purse, which I recognized to be the very one that Hermione had put the Undetectable Extension Charm on. Behind Ginny stood Hermione, Luna, Alicia and Angelina. The five ran straight into the bedroom, Hermione making a vanity appear out of no where with her wand. Ginny began taking everything out… Curling iron… Make-up kit… My wedding dress… All the bridesmaids dresses… And much more than that.

"So, it's time to get you ready! Now, get in the shower, put these on, and come back out. We'll pack everything for your honeymoon," Ginny pushed a towel, a bathrobe and knickers into my hands. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, starting up the shower.

"Alexia! Hurry your arse up! We only have 6 hours to make you look beautiful!" Ginny banged on the door 15 minutes later.

"She's already beautiful! We know how picky her fiancée is, of course she is beautiful," Angelina argued with Ginny. The two began a quarrel, and I laughed as I finished shaving quickly. I threw on what Ginny gave me and walked out of the bathroom, stopping Angelina mid-sentence.

"Let's begin."

I'm not going to bore you with a million details on what they did, but the ending result was amazing. About two hours later, my black hair was curled and I had a little bit of make-up framing my deep blue eyes. They made my pale skin stand out more, saying that it was beautiful.

About an hour before the actual wedding, everyone's hair and make-up was done and everyone looked outstanding.

"He's going to _love _you!" all of the females exclaimed, Luna adding something on about some made-up creature, no doubt. But it was interesting nonetheless. We all finished packing my trunk for my honeymoon, which made me blush whenever they talked about it, which caused them to laugh even more. Just because they all had been on one doesn't mean they have to make fun of me…

"Your husbands are going to be mind-blown," I told all of them, and it was the truth.

"Okay, we have 15 minutes to get into our dresses," Hermione announced, and it was true. Time had flown by, and it was finally time to get ready. They all helped me get into my dress, and them the same. Hermione took my arm right before we were to Apparate; No body trusted me to Apparate. I almost always seemed to splinch myself, and they didn't want me to get blood all over my wedding dress. Apparently red and white don't go good together on a wedding dress. Go figure.

Hermione Apparated me to the hall in which I was getting married in. I was having Remus walk me down the isle, because he was one of the closest things I had to a father. Everyone paired up and walked down the isle. I began breathing quickly, getting nervous. What if I forget what to say? Or what if I don't say anything at all? If I open my mouth and nothing comes out?

"It's alright, Alexia. He loves you, I can tell, and everything is going to work out perfectly," Remus told me as he linked our arms. The music started, and I walked into the hall. Everyone turned to look at me, which made my blush and stare at my feet, trying to concentrate on walking in these bloody heels that they made me wear. Remus passed me to my future husband, and I looked up into his face. He was grinning, his eyes shining with happiness. I grinned also; I couldn't _not._

Everything that the person was saying was blocked out of my head. The only thing I registered was us putting the rings on each others fingers, and saying 'I do'. I didn't forget what to say!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," my fian-_husband _followed his orders and kissed me softly, because all his family and our friends were watching. Everyone cheered and I heard someone blowing in a massive tissue. I laughed as I looked out on the crowd. My blue eyes met other ones, which were shining, but not with happiness, with sadness.

"What's wrong, love?" I guess my confusion must have shown on my face.

"It's nothing," I dismissed it as something that must've happened before the wedding, even though I knew that it wasn't true. I knew that my husband didn't believe me; but he let it go. I knew that it would be something we'd be talking about later.

Later in the night, once I'd danced with just about everyone, I sat down with my husband. Ginny walked up and took him from me though; making me frown. Could I not spend some actual time with my husband on my wedding day? Apparently not. I glanced around, seeing someone sitting on the outside of everyone else, drinking way too much Firewhiskey than they should have been drinking. I made my way over to them, sitting down next to them.

"What do you want?" the person slurred their words together. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not healthy. I'm just wondering why you've been staring at me all night and glaring at my husband," he flinched at the word husband. "That word shouldn't make you flinch."

"Why shouldn't it?" they demanded.

"Because! _You're _the one that broke up with me. _You're _the one that said they didn't love me. _You're _the one that said they didn't want me. _You're _the one that immediately got a girlfriend after the war. _You're _the one that never bothered to talk to me again. And now, _you're _the one sitting all alone in the corner," I ranted, making him bow his head, his black hair covered his emerald eyes.

"Don't you get it?" he asked quietly, instantly confusing me.

"Get _what?_" I asked, and his head raised again, his eyes flashing.

"Damnit, Alexia Rose. I was _lying. _Don't you get it? I _had _to say those things. I _had _to. Because if I didn't, Voldemort would have captured you and used you to get me. And he knew I would've come. Want to know why? I _loved _you, Alexia. I still do. I couldn't talk to you because I was afraid you wouldn't take me back. I had to get a girlfriend, to finalize it. I had to make you think…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"You did it for my safety? _Mine? _Is this a bloody joke?" I asked, my voice raising. He quieted me, apparently he didn't want other people to know about this.

"It isn't a joke, Alexia. Please… Understand… I love you, Alexia. Please," he begged. I shook my head.

"No. I don't love you like that anymore, Harry. You lied to me. You said that you would never leave, but you did. You came and went… You swore that you never would. I have a _husband _now, Harry. I love him. I'm in love with him. You can't change that," I left it at that and stood up. I walked swiftly away, ignoring Harry's calls.

It was time to stop living my life as Harry Potter's ex. It's now time to live my life as Mrs. Bill Weasley.

It's time to live the rest of my life with the one person that's not going to come and go. The person whose not like everyone else. The one that will stick with me by my side. The one that will love me unconditionally. The one that I will love forever…

**A/N Did you like it? I'm not 100% sure that I did. I thought it got kind of confusing through part of it and I'm not very fond of the beginning, but oh well I guess.**


End file.
